Screwed, Screwed, and More Screwed Part One
by Remadoralove
Summary: Harry spent the summer morning his God-father then came Albus to get him with a strange girl. Little did Harry know he,was about to get a family. People to love and protect him Clary Lupin just wanted to see her father happy so, Harry came with that happiness. Harry, set to start his sixth year learns the true meaning of love, family, and happiness. He wrestles with Ginny or Clary.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- First fanfiction, it takes place in HBP and is AU in someways. Pairings are up in the air. Some cannon pairings may happen but, I am open to any pairing right now except slash. Some Dumbledore bashing will happen as Molly and Ron Weasley. The second story will take place in DH. The third Story is after DH but, doesn't follow the epilogue. Please review and tell me what you think. Good or bad. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter not me.

A/N-Fixing typos and anything else I see wrong with this story. I will try to add new chapters soon.

Harry Potter had been spending the summer getting over his God-father, but currently he was sitting outside under the window. The brush was doing it's job hiding Harry from everyone. Harry got up quickly because he thought he saw someone. He drew his wand, Harry feared the worse so he slowly walked out from behind the bush. To his luck it was only Professor Dumbledore standing there, but he was not alone, there was a young girl, Harry's age there. "Hello Harry, you can lower your wand" Albubs with a twinkle in his eyes.

But, Harry left his wand raised. He could hear Moody now. _Don't lower your wand boy before you make sure the person isn't an imposter._ Harry chuckled to himself. It was the thing Moody was sure to say and Harry was going to listen to it. "Prove you are Dumbledore" Harry said in an angry voice.

Harry did not like being here and he was far to angry with Dumbledore at the moment. The girl gave him a look. Upon staring back at her, Harry noticed that she had a scar on the right side of her face. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt even though it was hot out and she had a pair of ripped jeans on. "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts and head of the Oder of Phoenix" Albus replied calmly.

The girl took her eyes off of him. She rather people not look at the scars on her face which had had been doing. He then turned his wand to point at the girl seeing as Dumbledore was the real deal. She wasn't fazed at all. After all she was a werewolf and was treated badly by the wizarding world. Plus she could live with it. "I am Clary Lupin" she told Harry in a calm voice.

Harry let out a gasp and dropped his wand. "Accio wand" said Clary.

Clary held Harry's wand out for him. Harry grabbed his wand from her right away. He was not sure about this girl at all. She just summoned his wand, but they were not aloud to use magic outside of school. Harry just hoped that the Dursleys did not come out. Dumbledore spoke up at once seeing as Clary wasn't going to say anymore. "This Lupin's daughter. Yes she is like him but, she wasn't born this way. Greyback turned her two years ago after Lupin refused to join Voldemort again. The reason no one knows about her is I told him to keep her a secret. The ministry would have not been happy. "

Harry nodded not trusting his voice. That's why Remus was distant last year. He took a good look at Clary. She hardly looked like Remus but, her eyes were his. Her black was shoulder length with a streak of blonde in it. "Dad can't wait to see you. He will not stop talking about you at all" Clary said.

Harry smiled at her. He couldn't wait to see Remus either even if he was a little angry with him right now. "Shall we go in?" Albus asked.

Without waiting for them to reply Albus walked in. Harry really did not want to go in, but he followed suit calling out. "Your letter, Professor, said tonight."

"Change of plans, Harry" Albus called back.

Albus had a plan in place and it was going to work unless Lupin messed it up. Petunia screamed out as Albus stepped inside. Dudley walked out of the living room to see what that was about. He ran to hide behind his mother scared. Dudley remember the last time a wizard was here. "Harry, go pack. Clary go with him" Albus order all business.

Harry stomped up the stairs angry. Albus hadn't filled him on anything and when he got to the Burrow he knew he wouldn't get any info there either. Molly would use what she always did as a reason. He was just a child and too young. "I know your angry. I would be too. It will get better you will see. If you want, you could stay with my father, Tonks, and me" said Clary.

Harry just kept walking. He wasn't sure he liked Clary at all. At the top of the stairs Harry opened the door. He waited a few to answer her. Harry got the feeling that Tonks liked Remus but, didn't think anything would come of it. Seeing the look on Harry's face she said. "Yea they got married just a few weeks ago. Tonks really loves him. Dad on the hand is still coming around. He loves her very much but, I guess he is scared. Tonks is expecting and dad is so worried that the baby will be like us."

A smiled formed on Harry's face at that. It sounded so much like Remus. He really could not wait to see him again. "If they don't mind, I would like that" replied Harry.

Harry really didn't want to stay with the Weasleys. Molly and Ron were getting to hard to handle. Plus he enjoyed the time he got away from Ron. Clary helped Harry pack his trunk. They then sat down in silence. "Your mother was my God-mother and your father was my God-father" Clary said.

Harry wanted to reply to that but, Albus called up to them. "We best be going."

Clary screamed out. She would have to go back now. Clary was not ready to go home just yet. This had been fun getting out and she did not want it to end. "Harry I have to go now. I will see you back at the Burrow."

Albus watched them come down. Clary gave Albus a dirty look as Molly stepped inside. She smiled kindly at Harry. "It is good to see Harry. You will be staying with us for the summer. Albus thought that you would like that" Molly said.

Clary gave Molly a stern look. "Harry, wants to stay with us and I am sure dad won't mind plus Harry should decide where he stays not you. He would be much happier with us" Clary said.

Molly gave her a stern look back. "No it is best if Harry stays with us. He could get bitten by two werewolves at your place and I doubt Tonks could handle another person. Also I see that your father let's you talk back to adults" Molly said in a sweet voice.

Clary went red in the face and started to scream. "The full moon isn't for weeks and I bet he would be happier at our place. Remus is all he has left. Also I was not back talking you until now"

Before things could get worse, Molly grabbed her arm and disappeared. She wasn't happy at all. Clary was ruining her plan of getting Harry and Ginny together. Ginny knew nothing about said plan. "We shall go now, Harry" Albus said.

Harry didn't talk as they appeared to another village. "Slughorn lives here for now, Harry. You will get him to come work at Hogwarts" Albus told Harry.

They walked up the path in silence. Harry was thinking about what Albus had said and Albus was thinking this may not work. Once they made it to the door, Albus burst it open. Harry took a look around. There was blood everywhere and Harry couldn't help thinking _good we can go_ now. "I know you are here, Slughorn. I also know that is dragon blood" said Albus.

The chair moved and out popped out. "You caught me, Albus" said Slughorn.

He was not happy to see Albus there at all. Slughorn sat in a chair waiting for the worse to come. "Bathroom" Albus replied.

Slughorn pointed, Albus walked out, and Harry stared at the old man before him. "Lily's son" Slughorn said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A- Next chapter hope you like it. Please review. Still don't own a thing.

It had been a long few minutes at Slughorn's but, in the end he agreed to come back and teach. Harry was glad to leave. "Slughorn is hard to take, Harry. You will come to like him" Albus said.

As they appeared to the Burrow Albus was quiet. Once inside Albus smiled at Molly. "Hello, Albus, Remus is in the other room. I am sure your mission went well" said Molly.

Albus smiled back then nodded. "I best go now. Harry, I will see you at school. Now I want you to have lessons with me. You are to stay at the Burrow" Albus said with a strict tone in his voice.

Albus left the house knowing, Molly would make sure, Harry didn't leave the Burrow. He was very happy with how things were turning out. Remus walked into the room. Harry ran to hug him. They pulled away with a smile on each of their faces. "It's good to see you, Harry" said Remus.

Harry wanted to be mad at Remus for not telling him about Clary but, he couldn't bring himself to be. "This is nice, but, Remus you should get Tonks homeland Clary should be getting ready for bed" said Molly.

Harry let go of Remus and looked at him. "Can I stay with you?" Harry asked with pleaded eyes.

Remus wanted Harry to stay with him but, Dumbledore told him Harry was safest here. "Harry, you have to stay here. It is the safest place for you. If it wasn't Dumbledore would have said so" Molly said to Harry without looking at Remus.

Molly was going to get her way. She leaned against the stove waiting for Remus to give in. He hesitated for a moment before saying. "Of course you can, Harry. We would love to have you."

They walked into the living room where Tonks and Clary were sitting with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "Tonks you ready to go. Harry will be staying with us. We best go before, Albus gets back here. I bet Molly is writing him now. See you Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. You are welcome to come stay with us Hermione" Remus spoke.

Hermione jumped up, ran to Harry gave him a hug then Remus. "I would love to but, I think Ginny needs me more. Ron is being a git" said Hermione rolling her eyes.

She wondered when Ron was going to grow up. "OK, see you later then" Remus replied.

He wasn't angry, Ginny needed another girl around besides her mother. They walked outside not meeting anyone. Clary grabbed Tonk's arm as Harry took Remus's. They appeared home. Clary leaned over the gate and threw up. Harry smiled then turned to look at their house. It was not very big and was pink on the outside. "Your doing Tonks" Harry said.

The outside had Tonks written all over it. "You got that right, Harry. They don't like the outside of the house" said Tonks with a laugh.

Clary opened the gate then walked up the dirt path. She was glad to be home. Remus opened the door with his wand. Harry couldn't wait to get settled in. He looked around the small living room. There was a brown couch which was worn in and two worn brown chairs. "Clary let's go start dinner, while your father gets Harry settled in" Tonks spoke.

As This was walking to the kitchen Clary study her tongue out at her. Harry laughed as Remus scolded her. "What have I told you Clary."

"Sorry, Dad" Clary said.

She wasn't that sorry at all. Clary hated to cook and not to mention she couldn't cook nor could Tonks. Clary walked to the Kitchen while Remus walked down the hall. Harry notices the photos on the wall. Most of Clary and Remus, then some of Remus and Tonks, but, the ones Harry couldn't take his eyes off of were of Sirius. Remus opened the door at the end of the room. "This will be your room for now. It will become the nursery" said Remus.

It was painted a light blue and photos were on two of the walls. They were of Remus when he was younger with his three best friends plus Tonks, Charlie, and Bill. In all the photos everyone was laughing. "Thanks, Remus. Those are nice photos" said Harry.

Remus took one down and handed it to Harry. "You can have this one. It was taken our seventh year. Your mother took it for us. At was the last week of school" Remus said.

 _So that's why Sirius has a big smile on his face_ thought Harry. They looked so happy. "Remus, Harry, dinner" Tonks called.

Remus groaned. "Get ready for some not so great food" said Remus with a soft voice.

Harry nodded. "I'm really not hungry, Remus I would like to get settled in" Harry said.

Remus smiled at Harry exiting the room. He understood very well. Harry really wasn't hungry. He sat down on the camp bed staring the photo. His heart broke. Sirius wasn't here with him nor was his mother and father. _I miss you_ thought Harry. As Remus walked down the stairs Tonks called. "Where's Harry?"

"Upstairs. He wanted to get settled in and I can't say I blame him" Remus said sitting at the small table.

Clary was drinking from a glass when she choked. Tonks patted her back. "He should be down here eating" she said after she was done choking.

"I know, but, he just needs time to himself" Tonks said.

Standing up Clary screamed. "It isn't fair. I hate family dinners and I don't want or need a baby brother or sister. We were fine without you Tonks."

Clary slammed her chair into the table where the started to shake. She stormed off to her room where you could hear the door slam shut. Remus made to get up but, Tonks put her hand on his. "I'll get this, Remus" said Tonks.

She slowly got up and made her way to Clary's room. "You can't hide in there for ever and you didn't mean what you said. Your just angry about your mother" said Tonks.

Opening the door slowly Clary spoke. "Like you would understand."

"I would" said Harry popping his head out the door.

Clary smiled at Tonks. "You can go back and eat now. I am sure the beast wants food" Clary said.

"Harry, please stay away from Clary tonight. Remus needs to deal with this. By the way Clary I was trying to help you" Tonks replied in a calm voice.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A- Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. Thanks for the favs, follows, and review. Still don't own a thing.

Arthur was sitting at the table. He just got home and sat down. His wife was pacing the floor. She just written a very long letter to Dumbledore about what happened. Albus had to know. Arthur picked up his mug took a drink then sat it down. "Molly why are you pacing?" Arthur asked.

"If you must know, Remus took Harry back to his place. He knows Harry is safer here but, he still took Harry. I wrote to Albus. This will get straightened out" Molly replied.

She knew once Albus knew he would bring Harry back. Arthur stood up walked over to his wife and spoke. "Maybe Harry will be better off there. Remus is the only family he has left. I know we are like family but, Remus knew his parents and we didn't. I don't want to be here when Albus gets here. I am heading up to bed now" said Arthur.

He wasn't happy with what his wife was doing but, there wasn't much he could do. Arthur headed to the stairs and left his wife standing there. She really didn't listen to a thing Arthur said after the part about Remus being the only family he had. "You will see, I am I right" Molly called up.

Albus Dumbledore was pacing his office floor. He was very angry with Remus. Albus clung to the letter Molly sent. Something would be done but, what. He cruckled the paper then threw it in the waste basket. As Albus was sitting down to get started, on a letter to Remus, Minerva stormed . "Was that Errol I saw?" Minerva asked in an angry voice.

One of her cubs was, hurting another one of her cubs even if, she felt she doing the right thing. She was strolling the castle that night in her car form. Minerva couldn't sleep. One of her cubs was in danger and she wasn't going to stand by while he got hurt. Albus nodded. He knew he couldn't lie to Minerva. "Harry isn't at the Burrow, Remus took him" Albus said.

"Like I believe that. I bet Harry wanted to go. Remus was just doing his duty to Lily and James. He is just looking out for Harry. Harry isn't a chess piece and you shouldn't use him as one. You-Know-Who and you need to work this out for yourselves. Now I want you to wait until morning before going over there. Harry will be fine" Minerva replied.

"I wasn't going to go over there. I was just about to write to Remus. He needs to take Harry back to the Burrow. Harry is safer there. Tonks is an Audit and that makes her house unsafe for Harry" Albus said in a calm voice.

Minerva didn't buy that for a minute. The only reason Harry was to stay at the Burrow was so Albus could keep an eye on him. He had Molly wrapped around his finger. "Albus, the boy is safe why move him? I don't get it. Harry needs Remus right now" said Minerva calmly.

Albus got up walked over to where Minerva was and looked her directly in the face. "He will be going back to the Burrow, tomorrow, Minerva and that is fine" Albus barked.

"We will see about that, Albus. For once think about Harry" said Minerva.

She stood up, walked over to the door, and slammed the door as she walked out. Albus calmly walked to his desk, sat in his chair and started to write.

Dear Remus,

I am writing this letter to you and only you. I know how much you love Harry, but he isn't safe at your place. Death Eaters easily could get him there. Please take him back to the Burrow. He is much safer there. You may go over there and see him. I know Harry wants to stay with you but, his safety comes first not his happiness.

Love Albus

Straight to the point. Albus didn't want to waste paper with stuff that wasn't needed. Fawks woke up as Albus stroked him. "Drop this off with Remus. Don't wait for a reply" Albus said.

Fawks took off once he had the letter. Remus was still setting at the table when Tonks sat down. "Harry, is talking to Clary. I think it will do her some good. She needs someone her age around" Tonks said cheerfully.

Remus chewed the food in his mouth and swallowed it. He put his fork down on his plate. "Yes it will do her some good. What do you say we turn in" Remus said.

Tonks stood up as did Remus. They linked hands. Walking side by side they made they way to their room, when Fawks dropped the letter in. Fawks took off out the window. Remus opened the letter then started to read it. His face drained of all color. "I can't believe him" Tonks said.

She was reading the letter as he was. "Tonks, Harry wants to stay here I know it. Molly had to write to him. That is the only way he could know" spoke Remus.

Clary came out laughing. "Your right Harry, I have all the stuff my father gave me of her plus his memories of her" said Clary. Clary stopped laughing once she saw the looked on her father's face. "What's going on dad?"

Remus made to hide the letter but, he knew better. "Harry, according to Dumbledore has to go back to the Burrow but, I am not going to make you, Harry" Remus said.

Harry was glad that Remus wasn't going to make him go back. He ran over to Remus giving him a big hug. "Thank you, Remus" said Harry.

Remus let go of Tonks hand and hugged Harry back. Tonks and Remus headed to bed. Harry followed Clary back to her room. It screamed Ravenclaw which was Clary's house. Clary laid down on her bed. Harry sat in the bean bag chair. "You know Dumbledore isn't going to give up" Clary said yawning.

The next day Remus wrote back to Albus.

Dear Albus,

I understand where you made coming from but, Harry wants to stay here. I feel he is better off here then at the Burrow. Clary seemed happy last night after her out burst at dinner. Harry talked to her and it helped. Harry needs a break from Ron right now. Please let Harry stay here. I won't make him leave and you can't make him either.

Remus Lupin


End file.
